memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Empath (episode)
Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are captured by powerful aliens on a doomed planet. Summary Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are captured by powerful aliens on a doomed planet. The aliens must determine if the native inhabitants, which are empaths, are worth saving by the actions of a lone empath they have captured in addition to the Trek crew. Background Information * The scene where Kirk is transported away by the Vians is well done. The imprint of his body is left behind in the thick dust on the floor, but there are no footprints. Shatner must have been hooked up to ropes and lifted off the floor to make this edit so effective. * The sound effect of the Vians' lab can also be heard in Norman's lab in "I, Mudd". * The spiral staircase in the station will be re-used in "For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky". * The footage of the Minaran sun seems to be stock footage from "Operation -- Annihilate!". * Spock acts callously toward McCoy by telling him that by knocking Kirk out, he has left Spock in command and that, as the one in command, the Vulcan will be the one to go with the Vians. After this exchange, Gem, concerned at McCoy's hurt feelings, approaches Spock and uses her empathic abilities....and her look of confusion changes into an understanding smile-- she knows that Spock's mask of cold logic is just a mask and that he is taking this action to protect the others. It is an excellent unspoken moment, well-acted by Kathryn Hays. * A minor continuity error occurs when the landing party first encounters Gem-- she is lying on the red triangular center of the dais, but in a close-up, she is on the golden carpet that surrounds it. * The sound stage was surrounded by black curtains to create the bizarre, stark setting of the Vians' experiment. * More excellent make-up from Fred Phillips with the large-craniumed Vians. * The preview of the episode shows Gem's healing of wounds done by jump-cuts, rather than as fades. * The Vians are immune to the Vulcan neck pinch. Gary Seven was the only other humanoid to be resistant to it. * This was DeForest Kelley's personal favorite episode. * In another one of the strange connections between 'Star Trek' and 'The Outer Limits', "The Empath" has similarities to an episode called "Nightmare". In that episode, humans are interrogated by aliens in a minimalistic set. John Erman also directed "Nightmare", and Willard Sage (Thann) was one of the people behind the interrogations. *Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) does not appear in this episode. Memorable Quotes * "I'm a doctor, not a coal miner." - Leonard McCoy * "If death is all you understand....here are three lives for you. We will not leave our friend." - Kirk * "You've got a good bedside manner, Spock." - McCoy * "I was convinced in the same manner you were, Captain... by the good doctor's hypo." - Spock Links and References Main cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Kathryn Hays as Gem * Alan Bergmann as Lal * Willard Sage as Thann * Davis Roberts as Dr. Ozaba * Jason Wingreen as Dr. Linke * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Richard Geary as Security Guard (uncredited) References bends, the; blood; decompression chamber; energy transfer device; Gamma Vertis IV; Minara; Minara II; Minara system; Minarans; nitrogen; Ritter scale; sand bats; sickbay; telepathy; Vians. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 32 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 3 of the set) Empath, The de:Der Plan der Vianer nl:The Empath